


Miss Potts Bodyguard

by BluePupu



Category: Bleach, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ....eventually, But still a bamf, Fix-It, Ichigo is Peppers bodyguard, Ichigo is a good Big Brother, Ichigo is human, Jötunn Loki, Loki Needs a Hug, Mostly innocent Loki, Uraharas inhuman training methods, and they are his Friends, because Ichigo wouldn't stand for all the shit Avengers have to go trough, because it's Ichigo, everything after the first Avengers movie is ignored too, everything after the winter war is ignored, nothing new there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePupu/pseuds/BluePupu
Summary: Urahara makes a proposition to Ichigo on behalf of an old friend in need of a bodyguard with experience in the unusual.(Urahara hasn't even opened his mouth before 'the old friend' comes trough the door.)Or Tony 'hires' a bodyguard for his girlfriend and the Avengers get an Ichigo, for free!(Because Everyone needs somebody to stand on your side,no matter what.)





	1. Chapter 1

Ichigo fought the war, won and lost his powers and half of his world with them. Life continued on, suprisingly not all that much differently that it had to that point -he still trained in Uraharas basement, though there wasn't anything supernatural about it anymore, the bastard still wiped the floor with Ichigo whenever he wanted to and he still fought with the same stupid punks who tought his haircolor was funny.  
The new developments were that he actually had time for school again ( and was doing suprisingly good in English.) Ichigos friends were avoiding him while trying to look like they weren't, probably in some attempt at not rubbing his face in all the things that he had lost -not that it was working, but Ichigo was giving them little more time before going to kick some sense into them, he did want his friends back sometime this year after all.

So he trained and he went to school and smiled for his family, he knew he wasn't really fooling his dad, but that was to be expected really, because sometimes the goatface came to team up with Urahara in wiping the floor with Ichigo, 'all in the spirit of training of course' Ichigo wasn't buying it, he had seen the looks Urahara was sending to his Dad and hoped that his dad, or Urahara would take a clue sometime this century, because he had also seen the effect he had on Isshin, calming him and slowly erasing the manic mask he had worn since the loss of Masaki. So life was....good, not great no, but good. And so it would have stayed if it weren't for the stupid conniving bastard and his 'proposition'.

 

Apparently Urahara had the questionable pleasure of calling one Anthony Stark his friend. And as these things often went ( especially with Urahara it seemed) it all came down to the bastard owning this other bastard a favour and Ichigo being, evidently, once again the solution to everyone's problems. He had to wonder if that would ever change.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Ichigo had just finished training for the day. He was still breathing a little hard from the last workout while he did his streches on the ground, turning to look up when he heard the telltale snap of a fan.  
Urahara hadn't trained with Ichigo today, which Ichigo would have been pissed about but apparently he had had a meeting with an 'old friend'. How old Ichigo didn't really want to know and so didn't ask.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun it seems like you are done with training for today, so finish up your streches and come upstairs, there is someone I would like you to meet."

 

While going to Uraharas basement almost daily to practice Ichigo had begun to notice a correlation between Uraharas Smiles brightness and how fucked up you were going to be.  
And well, Uraharas face outshining the sun really should have been his first warning.

 

And as the Smile had preceded the doom came with them both sitting comfortably on the floor with a nice cup of tea and a table ( perhaps wisely) between them.

Or to be more precise it walked in from the door behind Urahara with an aura of confidence and a smile that Ichigo hated from the start just because it reminded him so much of the selfassured grin that Aizen used to wear, and could hide so much pain behind it.

Not that he liked the disbelieving look it changed into when the mans eyes landed on Ichigo any better.

"Him? You want me to hire him? This kid sitting right here?" 

And having understood that Ichigos eyes immediately turned to glare at Urahara . What had the idiot promised this man, hire him? Just what?  
"What did he just say? Hire me? Like I don't have enough to deal with without you, what, getting me a job interview?" Ichigo was shouting and pointing an accusing finger at the Bastard sitting on the other side of the table. 

And Urahara was still smiling. Ichigo really hated that smile.

"Maa maa, Mister Stark you asked for the best and his age aside, he really is the best you could ask for." Urahara said completely ignoring Ichigo. 

Urahara had turned to look at 'Mister Stark' behind him when he talked.  
Ichigo was getting really tired of this.  
"Oi, best at what you bastard?"

Uraharas smile didn't even twitch and Ichigos eyes narrowed. 

"Patience, Kurosaki-kun I was just getting to that."

Ichigos eye twiched from irritation, he really wasn't feeling all that patient and somehow, miraculously Urahara seemed to know that because he continued almost immediately,

"Well see Mister Stark here is in need of a bodyguard."

See, Ichigo wasn't stupid,

(do not laugh)  
So he knew that couldn't be the whole truth. There had to be hundreds of people who would make a better choise for a bodyguard. Somebody out of high school for a start. So lifting an unimpressed eyebrow he asked, "But why me?" 

"Well, he needs a bodyguard that has a little more experience in the- unusual shall we say and that's why I recommended you as his best option." 

The foreign guy, who was now sitting on the right side of the table between them, looked surprised though Ichigo didn't know what for.

"So is he some kind of a mutant? Supernatural being? From another dimension? Because from what I can see he's not all that, _shiny_."  
The last word was accompanied with an annoying amount of finger and eyebrow wiggling.

"Oh, I assure you he is completely human." 

Auch, well Ichigo hadn't expected being called 'human' to hurt that much. Still Ichigo had to snort with the amout of glee he heard in Uraharas voice. He knew that the bastard found the situation funny what with how recent that development was.

"Huh" Was all the foreign guy , Ichigo still couldn't remember his name, had to say about that, though his eyes had a contemplating look.

"Well " the foreign guy said, rising from the table suddenly "I'm going to have to trust that he knows what his doing because Pepper is coming to Japan in a few hours." the guy was talking and looking trough his phone all the while walking to the door. "I trust that he keeps her safe, I have to go, you know, the world needs saving and so on..." the guy said off handedly, disappearing trough the door.

And that, apparently was that.


	2. Chapter 2

After Mr. Stark had left, Ichigo and Urahara sat quietly for once, sipping their still warm tea. That was, until Isshin walked in from the side door and Ichigo was forced to do a spittake.

"What is it with people and randomly appearing in this house?!"  
Ichigo shouted to his Dad, while Isshin calmly took the place Mr. Stark had just left.

"So I hear you have been hired for an important job my son."  
Isshin said with a serious face, completely ignoring his own very apparent eavesdropping. 

With the training sessions they had Ichigo had become closer to his dad, but there was a _line_ between the shit he could and couldn't take from his dad and that line was crossed when Isshins face morphed into a grin while he very loudly tried to _jumphug_ Ichigo. So Ichigo kicked him. Hard. And if that kick happened to hit just slightly below the belt well,... he should have known better.

"Screw you, who said I'm gonna take this job anyway, huh?" "I believe Mr. Stark did." Urahara said from the other side of the table still drinking his tea. 

"What was it again, 'I trust that you keep her safe' or was it 'I trust you to keep her safe' or 'I trust- " 

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Ichigo had to yell over Uraharas way too gleeful reminiscence.

"I have raised such a good son." Isshin wailed from where he was laying face first on the floor.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
`  
With the talking done Ichigo was ushered to go home and pack for a couple days worth of clothes 'and whatever else young men need to have with them _at all times_ '  
Slightly annoyed at the amount of the eyebrow wiggling that had accompanied the rest of that sentence Ichigo packed a toothbrush with his clothes.

He also packed one of the three phones he had gotten Urahara to make him and his sisters after he had foolishly said the world owed Ichigo "more that they can ever repay" or some other bullshit like that, so Ichigo had simply made him pay his part of the "dept".  
The phone had reception everywhere, it had to, with Karin now having his job as the Shinigami and Yuzu developing more spiritual awarness everyday, Ichigo had no intention of leaving them without their big brother if they ever needed him. It was also part of the reason why he still trained as hard as he did, they needed him, he would come. So he pocketed the phone and wrote a short message and left it in the kitchen. Even if Urahara said to only pack for a few days, somehow he knew he wouldnt be back for a while.

When Ichigo had walked back to Uraharas, Urahara had assured Ichigo that Miss Potts was a lovely person and would speak fluent Japanese all the while sticking him into the back of a black car not at all suspiciously already waiting for Ichigo on the front yard. 

Ichigo had very politely refused the clothes already waiting in a bag on the back seat. As in he looked into the bag saw the black _suit_ and dropped it out the window before the car had even started.

If he was going to be _bodyguarding_ someone he sure as hell wasn't going to do it in a suit. What kind of a moron used a _suit_ when your job demanded that you were able to _move_ anyway?  
Jeans were so much better. ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Pepper had already been in the plane when Tony had called her and told he had hired someone to keep her _safe._ Pepper couldn't help the warmth she felt when Tony did things like this. She couldn't understand how anybody could think Tony didn't have a heart. But then only few people really knew him. She hoped that that would change as one of the few good things that could come out of this mess.

She had to wonder though, what kind of person Tony would _trust_ that responsibility to. Anxiously watching her phone for messages _and_ the internet _and_ the news for any information on what was happening in New York surely wasn't good for her health so she was thankful for the distraction. 

After the long and stressful flight she was more than ready to meet this mysterious person that had come with Uraharas recommendation. She knew Tony trusted Urahara which was why he had called her _before_ meeting his new hire in person.

It was also why Pepper had no idea what he looked like.

She didnt know what she had expected but,... it wasn't what she got. 

When she got out of the SI private plane there was just one person there, waiting for her.  
A teenager with serious eyes and an angry scowl. 

And _Orange hair_ , the _exact_ same shade as hers was.

Well at least hearing all the gossip this would cause would be interesting Pepper thought slightly amused.

 

"Hello Miss Potts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow klicking the Post button is less painful everytime I do it.....  
> I have done a lot of thinking on how this is gonna go and it looks like it's going to be long, like series kind of long.  
> Anybody interested in discussing this with me?   
> Edit: added some stuff here and there and changed some small things so hopefully its a little more readable now? Also I will update with an actual chapter soon, with in two weeks I think, depending on how school goes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a production of my one week without internet because of a bet I made with my stepfather(worth it) also this is my first fic ever, so maybe, tell me what you thought and what I should improve on, if I misspelled something ect. ?


End file.
